Finding Our Way Back: To Eachother
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ginny and Harry's relationship. all the way from the break-up in HBP to marriage and beyond in DH. But it doesn't stop there! Goes all the way until James, Al, and Lily are preparing for their own families! Review please! Happy reading!
1. Rejection Stings

(GPOV)

Have you ever felt mental pain that was so horrific, you knew you had to shake it off in spite of the person that caused it? That's how I felt. I walked up the dewy school lawns, away from Proffessor Dumbledore's funeral. Harry was still standing back there. I could feel his eyes on my back and the pain of rejectment stung me. I understood why, but I didn't understand how..........How would we make it back to each other?

(HPOV)  
Guilt swelled inside me as Mrs. Weasley touched my shoulder. I turned and saw Mr. Weasley with his sons, all stony-faced and felt more regret bubble up. I'd just dumped their daughter and sister, and I wondered why. I understood how we'd find our way back to each other. I mean , I understand now, but I didn't get why! Why did I have to chicken out? Especially when I had the gut feeling we'd make it.....We all would.


	2. Quick Coverups

I packed slowly as I thought about the recent events this past year. This time last year, Dumbledore would've been talking to me, right where I was standing actually. I felt horrible, I caused his death. If I would've just done something! I hated Snape with every moral in my being right now, but I also felt as though I had enabled him to kill. To kill Dumbledore.......I heaved a heavy sigh and sat on my four-poster as I locked my truck and heard the door open. Ron walked in and smiled. He came to stand beside me and clapped me on the shoulder....He didn't know. He thought my mood was only because of going home, like usual. I tried smiling back, but failed somewhat, and Ron frowned. "C'mon, Harry! Lighten up. You'll be outta that house before you know it!" I furrowed my eyebrows. Ron looked at me dumbfounded, as though I should know something magnificent. "Bill and Fleur's wedding!" I nodded, I'd completely forgotten. I smiled, but it again faltered. A wedding...At the Burrow...With Ginny. Ron just laughed and grabbed my arm. "C'mon mate, Hermione's waiting for us." I sighed and followed Ron down the steps and into one of the main stairways. We ran down them quickly, soon, we were standing outside the Great Hall. Hermione was already sitting at one of the tables, so we walked over and took our seats by her. She smiled brightly and Ron surprisingly put and arm around her as I chose a seat on the other side. About five minutes later, Ginny came to sit beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows but she smiled and winked. She was putting on a show for Ron. Hermione looked at her also, and she did the same thing. She had to have told Hermione last night. "so um, who'd like some butterbeer?" I asked quickly, changing the mood of the table, at most. "I'll have some mate." I handed Ron a glass and he replied quickly before taking a big gulp. "Bottoms up right?" I nodded, and did the same. Ginny and Hermione smiled as we lowered our glasses, but I knew they were having a quick exchange of words as we sipped. Ginny gave Hermione an, 'I'll-tell-you-later,' kind of look, and Hermione had just nodded. We all shifted in our seats....The staff table was full, as was the Great Hall, but instead of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape stood on the giant platform, pompousley and sneering. All he replied in his snarled and cold voice was," Let the Feast begin." Forks and Knives clattered. Hermione sighed and took a sip of Pumpkin Juice and I rested my elbows on the table. Severus Snape's words seemed like a ceu for ginny, she'd walked away from us to her friends at the end of the table. She was smart. Ron was engulfed in his food now....He'd pay no more attention.


	3. Ponderings and Packing

(HPOV)

Blood oozed from my hand as I stood to rush to the bathroom. Cold tea covered my foot as I stepped in what I thought was another one of Dudley's clever ideas to sabatoge me in any way possible. Although, there was no way to tell, the house was quite empty. I picked up the broken pieces of cup, at least trying to put them in a pile and sighed, walking into the bathroom to run my hand under the cold tap water. I rinsed it off and sighed again, although this time, I was more annoyed. I still had four more days until I'd was able to perform magic again. And God knew how long until I would be picked up for Bill and Fleur's wedding, not-to-mention, putting into action the plan which Voldemort must know not. I walked back into my room quietly staring at my hand, which was now seeping more blood. I sat on my bed and looked at the clutter around me,I'd been packing, throwing out, and packing some more all morning, not knowing what I would need to be ready for anything, even something as simple as a wedding, now-a-days weddings were rarely heard of. Either no time, too scared, or to the fact they would be to selfish if they lost one another. I couldn't understand why. If I had someone I didn't want to be without, I'd marry her even if we were in the middle of a war. That second I realized what a hypocrite I was. My thoughts drifted to Ginny and I was forced to knock over everything in front of me, so I could make it to my windowsill without much effort. I saw on my desk the Daily Prophet and picked it up, reading over the horrid things skeeter had written about our beloved-, deceased headmaster. I sighed. So many lives had already been lost, how many more to go? How many more were on a list, or part of some horrific, or well-thought out plan? Would I lose, and put everyone to torture as Voldemort rose to power? Would I win, but Voldemort have one more immortal and sickening trick up his sleeve? The one question that had been haunting me recently though, was would I lose Ginny? I couldn't bare the thought. The grief and regret would overwhelm me. More to the fact, I knew she'd die unhappy, I would to. I'd die either way. Whether Voldemort was to bring me done, or a broken heart, this was getting serious, and fearing for your loved ones even at something as simple as a wedding, was something I had to end quick. Quick, and now...

**A\N: I am re-reading DH so I hope this chapter was okay. I'm trying to do my best and working with what JK. Rowling wrote and weaving in how Harry's thoughts on Ginny would contribute to something as simple as washing his hands. :) Hopefully, when he gets to the horcruxes it will be more on Ginny's POV, but I can't promise how I will do it. I do not intend on writing a chapter for each chapter in DH, but anywho it'll probably be longer! :) Tell me what you want to see, I'm kinda stuck! Thanks for the reviews!!! They really keep me going! **


	4. Wondering, Wondering and Realization

1

I sighed, laying down on my bed and again thinking of when I'd be, "rescued." I was so lonely and bored, not knowing what was going on with the Order, or Ginny. I was worried, to some degree, too. Worried that no news ment they didn't know how to tell me something horrible had happened. Or, no news to be a good thing. I kept my hand elevated, but put the other to the back of my head. A clipping of the Daily Prophet was glued to my wall, another one of Dudley's schemes. I began reading it, I had nothing better to do, but when five minutes later I found myself engulfed in lies about Albus Dumbledore, I turned, I didn't need to hear what they thought.....what Skeeter thought. I _knew_ Albus Dumbledore, and he was certainly not one of those things written on the Prophet. I sat up and looked to the ground. There was the other half of clipping I was missing, and Dumbledore's face was covering the parchment. It was then that I realized, the soft, blue, deep, understanding eyes of Albus Dumbledore, would never pierce me again.


	5. Parting Ways

1

The next day I was, again, lost in my thoughts so that I felt as though I'd have to go insane. Although, things changed later in the day when the doorbell rang and walked down the stairs to answer it. I opened it to reveal Hestia and Dedalus Diggle. I smiled as he doted over me and nodded politely. "Well, this is really nice to you both you know? Well, umm..Follow me just through here, my aunt, uncle, and their son should be in the living room." They nodded and walked through the door and followed me to where my family was, they were already on the couch waiting for me. "Oi! We're leaving now then boy?" Vernon Dursley growled, he still wasn't keen on going to live or going anywhere with,'my lot,' but had given in when he realized he or his family were endangered. I nodded towards them and smiled. They got up to walk away, their luggage in hand, though Dudley stopped me. "Why aren't you coming?" "I really don't want to, I must stay here anyway." "But where will you go?" I looked at him and then to my uncle, they hadn't the slightest idea the mission I was in for. "Well, it's natural Dedalus, I'm most likely just a waste of space anyway." (A\N: exact quote from DH pg. 40, but I couldn't resist, Dudley was amazing with his final goodbye.) "Thank you, then, Dudley, you umm...Best be going now then?" "You saved me though, my life." I smirked. 'Nah, just your soul." I didn't say anything further, nor did they, and that was the last time I saw my, 'family,' maybe it did feel a little odd, and so I resolved in that moment, our side would win, and I, Ginny, all of us would be okay, because our children would never grow up that way.....And I couldn't believe I even just thought that........

**A\N: Maybe it was a little choppy, sorry. Umm....Hopefully it wasn't to short that you couldn't enjoy it. I didn't know what to put for this chapter. Ironic, on the first chapter I had said I didn't want to write a chapter for every chapter in DH, but so far I am. : ) Maybe I will just combine about three chapters and you guys will just get longer ones??.....It's a concept. Welp, please review, thanks for reading and if you have**_** ANY**_** ideas, please tell me. Whether it's something I should change, or something you want to see, just let me know and I will do my best. : )) Thanks again for reading and remember, the quicker I get reviews, the quicker I will update!!**


	6. Time to Move

1

I ran upstairs just in time to see the Dursley's pull away from the driveway. I realized it's the last time I'd see them, but it didn't faze me in the slightest. I picked up all the belongings I needed and began walking down the stairs. Though I stopped short just as I touched the fifth step. "Hedwig, we'll never be here again, don't you want to remember or at least take one last look at the place?" "Look!" I said, peaking in Dudley's room. "Good times Hedwig, good times in there." I walked downstairs further but stopped at the cupboard. In a fake excited voice I screeched, "look Hedwig, this is where I used to sleep!" I smiled, looking at the cupboard, and began walking down to the end of the stairs and facing the front door. I remembered Dumbledore walking through the door last year, but I shrugged off the memories. I turned quickly though to the sound of the backdoor banging. The whole motley crew was here, and it was time we set the plan in order. We had to do this tonight. Tis, the only night Voldemort had no idea we'd move. Hence, the only night we could......


	7. One Lost Soul and an Arm for an Ear

1

I had to admit, seven of me was a bit odd, but if it was just one of the minor steps we had to take to stop Voldemort, I was willing. The fight was gruesome and Mad-Eye was lost, and it hit us all hard. But I knew he was in a better place, and that he deserved it. Sighing, I walked into Molly Weasley's warm embrace. Her eyes were stained from tears, but I knew why. George had lost an ear on the way back, thank God no one else was lost though. I hugged her tight and she smiled as she released and went to go hug Arthur, who's eyes were also pained. He saw the love in his eyes though as he held her like the floor beneath him would collapse if he let go. "It's okay Molly, he's perfectly fine, still amazingly function able we didn't lose him Mol." Molly sniffed. "I kn, know Arthur, it's just terrible. He's so adorable, so handsome, is sti-still I mean, oh Arthur." He patted her back and rubbed her shoulder in soothing circles. "C'mon Molly, lets go discuss tonights' actions." He put his arms around her and walked into the living room. Soon, they all filed in and sat to talk. They needed to now. One was lost, and it wasn't even yet, the Final Battle.


	8. Just an author's note, but please read!

1A\N: Chapter seven was just before this, and I didn't get any reviews. So hopefully someone read it and can review. If not, I have a couple other primary stories I'm working on and this won't be updated regularly. Please review!!! if I get at least one, I will write a new chapter and I'll handle it from there if I continue. Thankyou for the reviews so far, please continue they keep me going, and I hope irregaurdless that your enjoying the story.


	9. Lost Bodies and Midnight Plans

1

"Well, we all now obviously know, that Voldemort knew we were moving today, we must have a trader." Bill stated quietly. Fleur grasped his arm tight and shivered. Molly grabbed Arthur's and he kissed the top of her head. Fred and George were sitting together on the couch with Remus next to them. Tonks was standing near Harry and Ron and everyone else who was there, made do. Though they all looked around when Bill had said this, Snape had to leave early right before they started the conversation.........harry at least, was feeling very sour and unnerved. "But Bill, it could be anyone, we'll have to check into I suppose, what if it's someone who is still in this very room?" Molly asked quietly. Bill shrugged. "Could be me, could be Hagrid, could be you, mum, it could be Harry it could be Dumbledore himself, mum do you understand? We've no idea anymore." She sniffed and nodded, gripping Arthur's thin white hand tighter. He smiled at her wanly and turned to Remus. "So, what is our next move?" "Well, since everyone that made it was okay thanks to Andromeda and Ted, we can continue quickly, and not hold back for healing purposes. So, first, in honor of what we've done and will do," he raised his glass, as the others did. "We will drink to Mad-Eye." Mad-Eye," they all replied before gulping and Remus continued. "Well, bill and I can go recover his body." Tonks stood. "And Nymphadora." He tensed a bit but they all recovered and walked out the door, leaving the others still in the sitting room. "Well, I hope they find the body." Arthur said quietly, taking another swig, you could see in his eyes he was ready for bed, or a whole other glass. Ginny stood and smiled as did Molly, who had patted Arthur's back and gone to the kitchen to fetch some food. "C'mon Dad, go to bed, I think we can all handle it form here." Arthur nodded and smiled as did Ginny and she caught a glimpse of Harry staring at her she shrugged and nudged him on the shoulder as Arthur walked upstairs. "Meet me in my room tonight, we can listen to Mum telling him off together." She winked and he took a huge gulp of air. On the outside, he was tense and scared. On the inside, he was excited and a dead-man all at the same time.


	10. Nighttime Means Lovetime

a\n: its been soooooo long!!!!! sorry for the wait, but I have been working on other things and school has been a bust, oh well, have to put that first if ima be a Paramedic! :) anywho, hope you enjoy the next chapter, the last ended with Athur and his whole drink thing, and Ginny telling him to go to bed. She caught Harry out of the corner of her eye and told him to meet her in her room tonight, and that they could listen to her mother telling off her father together. Nice excuse Ginny. :P enjoy, and please review!!!!

"Arthur Weasley, there were children in that room!" Arthur looked at her uncomprehendingly, he was still a little intoxicated. Sighing, he turned to lay down and Molly sighed, helping him into bed, and sliding in next to him, not knowing her daughter and The Boy Who Lived, were doing the same.

"Harry, you didn't have to do this for me..I" he shook his head and Ginny smiled.

"It wasn't a guilt trip, I mean...you really love me right?"

"Yes I do." he replied tensely. Ginny smiled, snuggling in close, not in any way comprehending she was right now laying next to the Harry Potter, the love of her life.

"Harry, I really love you, and I'm glad we have this time together now. I don't want you to just disappear, but I know you have to fight Voldemort and go on some Horcrux hunt so, I needed this time with you badly."

"Andi really needed it with you...if something were to happen to me, God forbid....well, I need you too Ginny....and more than anything as you have to know."

"I do." she looked up at him and he turned away. She pulled his face back to hers and sighed, smiling as he was, except he was more red.

"Harry, please. Just give me for bloody sake." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling close.

"I love you Ginny....nothing will change that..Not even death separates."

a\n: so, there it is! I know its uber short, but I wanted to give all my faithful reviewers something, hope you enjoyed, please tell me in a review!


End file.
